


Here For You

by EntameWitchLulu



Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Coming Out, Identity Issues, Misgendering, Multi, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu
Summary: Masaya, Ichigo, and Lettuce only recently began their journey as a romantic trio, but lately, Masaya's been acting a bit distant. Ichigo and Lettuce are determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Aoyama Masaya/Midorikawa Lettuce/Momomiya Ichigo
Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139543
Kudos: 3





	Here For You

“Is it just me, or is Masaya...acting a little funny lately?”

Ichigo folded her arms, glowering off in a random direction. Lettuce turned to tilt her head at her.

“How so?” she asked, though she thought she had a feeling.

“You know — he’s never available anymore,” Ichigo said. “He’s always saying he’s too busy to hang out or go on dates. Do you think he’s mad at me??”

Ichigo’s voice quickly took on a nervous edge.

“Like, did I do something wrong? Or does he — does he think that maybe he needs to...to back off or something? Like — oh,  _ gosh _ does he think that because we’re all dating now and because I told him that I like girls too that he thinks I  _ only  _ like girls and he’s trying to be nice and back off so that we can have time together —”

“Ichigo-san! Breathe!” Lettuce said, putting a hand on Ichigo’s arm. The girl had begun to nearly hyperventilate, and it was a wonder that her ears hadn’t popped out already.

Reluctantly, Ichigo settled, letting out a big breath.

“But what’s if it’s true?? What if Masaya thinks I don’t like him anymore??” she said.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Lettuce said, smiling. “You know Masaya-san loves you. And I know you love Masaya-san, too.”

“And Masaya should know that we  _ both _ love him!” Ichigo said, getting worked up again. “If he’s really trying to be polite or something — did we maybe not express ourselves and our feelings right?? Does he not realize that we’re all dating together? I want to go on dates with both of you!!”

“I’m sure Masaya-san just has something on his mind,” Lettuce said, patting Ichigo’s arm. “We should just ask. See if we can have a talk.”

“If Masaya will even stop long enough for us to ask to have one,” Ichigo grumbled, but she looked worried, and practically beside herself. Lettuce had to admit, she’d noticed it too, the way that Masaya almost seemed to be avoiding them. She’d been worried that it was  _ her _ fault. She’d been the one to practically elbow her way into their relationship after all...perhaps her being here was making things too complicated for everyone. She never should have admitted her feelings for them...

“Hey!” Ichigo said, suddenly squishing Lettuce’s cheeks with both her hands. “Are you feeling sorry for yourself again??”

Lettuce spluttered a bit before Ichigo removed her hands, and Lettuce had to fix her glasses.

“No,” she said, but she sagged under Ichigo’s gaze. “Okay...a little bit.”

“Well enough of that!! If I can’t feel sorry for myself, neither can you!”

That brought a little smile to Lettuce’s lips, and she laughed softly. Ichigo’s face softened at the sound, and she slid her hand down to grip Lettuce’s.

“You’re right,” she said. “We just need to ask Masaya what’s up.”

She swallowed.

“I just...I was so happy, being with you two...I’m scared it might fall apart, you know?”

Lettuce nodded.

“I understand,” she said. “But I’m sure it will be fine. Masaya-san probably has good reasons.”

“I hope so,” Ichigo said, her voice small. “Let’s...let’s corner him at the Cafe! Masaya can’t run away from us there!”

Lettuce smiled again, squeezing Ichigo’s hand.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Masaya hesitated, looking into the mirror. The boy’s cafe uniform — or, well, Masaya’s uniform. No one else had this uniform — looked so...uncomfortable all of a sudden. It didn’t fit right in the shoulders, or in the waist. Or more like...Masaya  _ felt  _ like it didn’t fit anymore.

_ Shut up _ , he told his brain, but then a new wave of discomfort rolled over at the ‘he’. Even using it in Masaya’s head felt...bad all of a sudden. This was getting worse by the second.

_ I can’t make this a big deal _ , Masaya said to the reflection.  _ I have to try and swallow it back. I can’t worry anyone. I can’t...I have to be what everyone expects. _

Masaya had thought that once everything with Ichigo and Lettuce had finally panned out, there would be some time to relax. But as soon as that had all settled, and Masaya had realized how overwhelmingly happy he felt with the two of them...other feelings had resurfaced. Feelings Masaya had tried to swallow back for years, had tried not to acknowledge. They were all coming back, now, and looking into the mirror, they felt more painful than ever. It was like looking at a total stranger.

“Ma-sa-ya!”

Masaya yelped as Ichigo suddenly grabbed hold from behind, grinning as she hugged.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you!”

Masaya’s cheeks flushed, but a smile crept over his lips in spite of it. Ichigo always knew how to brighten up a room.

“Are you all right?” Lettuce asked, and as Ichigo slid back down to the ground, Masaya could see Lettuce appear in the mirror. “You’ve been in the dressing room a long time.”

With both Masaya’s girlfriends looking up expectantly, it was hard to keep conviction. Masaya tried to smile, but it was clearly forced.

“I’m fine,” Masaya said. “I’m just...a little tired today, that’s all.”

Ichigo hummed loudly, looking Masaya up and down, narrowing her eyes. Masaya felt suddenly very uncomfortable again, as though Ichigo could see every part that Masaya felt was...wrong.

“You do look tired,” Ichigo said. “So!”

Masaya blinked as Ichigo suddenly put a hand on his chest, and shoved him back. Masaya fell onto the nearest chair, blinking with surprise. Ichigo folded her arms.

“This is an intervention!” she declared. “We’re here to find out what has Masaya feeling so sad!”

Masaya blinked, lips parting.

“I...I’m fine...”

“No, you’re not! You’re always too busy to hang out! And you’re always trying to get away from talking about it!”

Ichigo glowered, but then her face softened. She reached down and gripped Masaya’s hands, folding them between hers as she knelt down. Lettuce joined them, putting a light hand on Masaya’s shoulder.

“You’ve always been there to listen to me when I get sad,” Ichigo said, not letting Masaya drop her gaze. “You’ve got both of us here, now! We want to help, if we can.”

“We’re here for you,” Lettuce said softly. “If you ever want to talk to someone, we’re here.”

Their hands were so soft. So kind. Masaya’s eyes briefly blurred. Masaya didn’t deserve these girls in his life.

“If...if it’s a really big secret, you don’t have to talk about it,” Ichigo said. “But I just — I want you to know! We’re always here for you, no matter what!”

Masaya felt like crying. He dropped his head into his hands, feeling sick.

“I...I don’t know,” Masaya said. “I don’t want...I don’t want to ruin this.”

Masaya kneaded fingers into his eyes. Lettuce’s hand tightened.

“You won’t ruin anything,” she said gently.

“That’s right!! You can’t ruin anything just by talking!” Ichigo said.

Masaya swallowed thickly. Would they think Masaya was terrible? Strange? Disgusting, even, if they knew?

“I...I...”

Masaya swallowed.  _ Be good _ , Masaya’s parents had always said.  _ Be good _ , the foster care agent had said.  _ Be excellent, don’t give anyone cause to dislike you. Do your best at everything. Make yourself worth it. _

If Masaya told the truth...would everything disappear?

“The...the truth is,” Masaya said, slowly. “I...”

Masaya’s gaze caught sight of the mirror again, at the reflection. How...how  _ wrong _ it looked. It was so painful to look. Masaya swallowed.

“Would you...would you hate me if I said...would you be upset if I...”

“We won’t be upset,” Lettuce said.

“I couldn’t ever hate you!” Ichigo said.

Masaya couldn’t help but smile, even though the uncertainty. They were both so  _ kind _ .

“I...I don’t think — I think I’m — I think I’m a girl.”

It was out. The words were out, tumbling out and clattering into the silence. Masaya’s breath caught and held. Waiting.

Ichigo blinked. It looked, for a moment, like the gears in her mind were turning so rapidly that steam might come out of her ears. She looked down. She looked up. But she didn’t let go of Masaya’s hands.

Lettuce spoke first.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Have you been carrying that all alone all this time?”

The way she said it — so soft. So pained, as though it were  _ her _ fault that Masaya was in pain. It made Masaya choke up.

“I’m sorry,” Masaya said. “I didn’t mean —”

“What are you apologizing for??” Ichigo said, shooting to her feet. She still gripped Masaya’s hands. “You don’t have to apologize for  _ that _ !”

“I — I didn’t want to make things more complicated,” Masaya said. “I didn’t want...I mean, it’s weird, isn’t it? That I...”

“It’s not weird!” Ichigo said. “You’re...it’s...the word is...”

“Transgender, right?” Lettuce said.

Just hearing the word broke something. Masaya leaned forward, and silent tears dribbled down onto the floor. Ichigo immediately threw her arms around Masaya, and so did Lettuce. They held Masaya for a while, while Masaya cried silently.

“I’m sorry,” Masaya said again.

“Stop that!” Ichigo said.

“But I...”

“We love you, Masaya-san,” Lettuce said. “That won’t change no matter who you are.”

“That’s right!” Ichigo said. “So don’t be sorry!”

She let out a suddenly gusting breath, then, one that made both Masaya and Lettuce jump.

“Oh gosh!” she gasped. “And I thought — I thought you were  _ mad _ at me!!”

Masaya blinked.

“You thought...at you?”

“We were worried that...well. This relationship is new for all of us,” Lettuce said, cheeks growing pink. “I was afraid that  _ I’d _ ruined everything.”

“What? Of course not!” Masaya said indignantly.

Ichigo giggled, almost automatically. Masaya smiled. Then Lettuce giggled. Then they all started laughing, holding hands.

“So...so you’re a girl,” Ichigo said, as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Do you...do you want us to change anything? What I call you?”

“I think...Masaya is still fine,” Masaya said slowly. “But...I don’t think... ‘he’ kind of hurts.”

“So....we call you she, then,” Ichigo said, tapping her lips. “I think I can do that! I’m sorry if I ever mess up, though.”

“No, no, that’s — it’s fine, I dumped a lot all of a sudden, and —”

“Masaya-san,” Lettuce said, gently cupping his — her — cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong at all.”

“I just...I didn’t want to make you all — I didn’t want to make things complicated...”

“Masaya!” Ichigo said, waving her hands up and down. “We used to fight aliens! Aliens! We fought monsters! I pretended I wasn’t a catperson with you for almost a year! I used to turn INTO a cat!! Once, you turned into an alien warlord and I died and then I came back to life!”

She poked her finger into Masaya’s face.

“You being a girl is the  _ least _ complicated thing about our lives!”

She just sounded so indignant, and her face was so  _ funny _ . Masaya couldn’t help it. She laughed.  _ She _ laughed. She laughed and for the first time in weeks, she felt like she was really alive, like she was really  _ breathing _ . She laughed so hard that she couldn’t breathe, and then Ichigo and Lettuce laughed, too, and they hugged Masaya tight.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you...so much. I just...”

“We said we’re here for you,” Lettuce said, smiling and hugging Masaya a little tighter. “And we will be. Every step of the way.”

Masaya closed her eyes, and hugged her girlfriends a little tighter.

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

And for that moment, while she was pressed between them, for the first time, Masaya felt like her skin fit her. For the first time, even for just a moment, she felt like she  _ fit _ .


End file.
